Elemented Girls: Powers, Problems, and Prondroids
by mymynd999
Summary: Four girls seperated at birth reunite one day only to find that they are all daughters of the Earth's Goddess.


**CAST**

Keiko Diaoe-water-dolphin

Sakiri Huyhn-fire-dragon

Shing Huy-earth-white tiger

Meiroh Lis-wind-falcon

Kezol Kamataki-hottie

Jeuah Yoj Chiari-friend

Melin Konoe-gal friend

Toshigal Tokashi-gal friend

Ayame Sanjo-gal friend

Dr. Corptus- scientist and dad

Tei Mi Shoh- mother-goddess

Orno Diaoe-older bro

Ming Huyhn- older bro

Honoko Huyhn-younger sis

Satomi Lis-younger sis

Yoichi Huy-younger bro

Chomei Saito-boyfriend

Tomo Rai- friend

CHAPTER I

:keiko's room:

_We don't even totally understand why the events happened. They just did and we just reacted. We felt like this is something that needed to be shared. But not with just anyone. See, if you are reading this right now then the four of us have more than likely passed away and you are our grandchildren or even great grandchildren. Sorry if we didn't get a chance to spend a lot or any time with you. You are a decendant of the great goddess Tei Mi Shoh. Yes, on Earth she has passed away, but she now lives in the supernatural world. Safe and unharmed because we were born and helped to keep everything safe and in order. This story is something to explain why you may be able to do certain things that your friends may not be able to. These are special powers you have. Never let anyone outside of our family know about these powers or about this story. Now, if you happen to find someone who has power, like you do, dont tell them because you feel safe. Spend some time with them and make sure you dont have a weird vibe around them or things go chaotic. If so, they are more than likely against you. The story here is of truth and is now going to be shared with you. This will help you in your everyday life of being a TANTINIAN, SCOLFORIAN, OR MESODICIAN. Study this and be wise beyond your ears. And when that fails, listen to your heart and the spirits around you. They will guide you._

:los angelas' culver city court:

Dr. Corptus: Yeah, I killed her. I'd do it again if it will just keep those people away form me. She was driving me crazy. Please take me away. I'm begging you. (sobs) I am guilty! Please just take me away. (holds head down in hands and cries in front of the people in the courtroom)

Judge Judance: With a full confession, Dr. Riley Corptus is sentence with thirty years to life on the charges or murdering his wife Tei Mi Shoh, and attempt of murder of his four unborn children. By the state of California and law of the goverment of the United States of America, I here-by claim Dr. Riley Corptus guilty. (slams malet) Court is ajourned!

_Keiko is skating, Sakiri is biking, Meiroh is riding in the car with her boyfriend, and shing is walking with friends to school. Kids talk and play around the school court yards._

:inside of gaileso biraight highschool:

_Keiko is lined up for school class schedule._

Keiko: Aww man! Hey, Meilin, let's see if we have any classes together.

Meilin: Okay. Hmm…we have math together - Mr. Pengio. We have socials together too. Unfortunately though, we have Mrs. Chang, that evil bitch! (the girls laugh)

Keiko: Well, I see some other friend, so I'll just see you in second hour, Mei.

Meilin: Alright then. Catch you later.

:standing by meiroh's locker:

_Chomei leans against the locker next to Meiroh's as she puts her school items inside of her new locker for the rest of the school year._

Meiroh: Thanks for walking me to my locker, Chomei. That was really nice of you. (gives chomei quick but sweet kiss on the lips)

Chomei: Its no prob'. Your class is right across the hall from mine so I figured I'd just walk you there. Besides, I dont trust these guys and their raging hormones. (laughs)

Meiroh: Oh really... well, maybe I like it like that.

_She smiles as she closes her locker and holds her books up against her breast._

Chomei: Hey! You'd better stop that now. Come on. Let's hurry so we're not late for class.

_They turn toward the elvator to go from the second to the fifth floor. While Meiroh has socials first hour, Chomei is right next door in his language arts class. On their way, they stare at a strange girl fighting with her locker and laugh at her as the elvator doors close._

:at sakiri's locker:

Sakiri: Open up you stupid ass locker!

_Sakiri repeatedly kicks her lockers hoping that the lock might pop open if she keeps it up long enough._

Kezol: Mind if I help? (saying as he taps her on her right shoulder)

Sakiri: Yes, I mind if...! (says angrily until she turns and realizes who it is) I mean, go ahead. Sure! I never could get these things open.

_As Kezol walks over to her locker in a cool, yet sexy way, Sakiri is thinking '' ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"_

Kezol: Yeah, but the trick is to hit the locker a few times right by the lock. You dont have to beat it down. (says in a joking way and shows a little smile) Just dont hit your hand on the lock. It will hurt like the dickens.

Sakiri: (delayed laugh) Ahahaha! Good one. (kezol looks at her strange)

Kezol: Alrighty then. Your combo should work now. Give it a try. (nodded his head)

_Sakiri put in her combonation slowly. She figured he would stay until it worked and she wanted this moment to last forever. Its not often where the school's hottest guy would talk to someone beneath his stature. Yet, she saw him looking as if he was waiting for an enternity and figured she'd hurry and put it in so he could go on about his day._

Sakiri: Thanks!

_She smiled at Kezol but then kickly swept the smile off her face because she always felt as if she looked stupid when she smiled at people._

Kezol: My pleasure... (looked at her i.d. card) Sakiri. I'm...-

Sakiri: Kezol. I know. Who doesn't?

Kezol: Well, okay then. See you later. (smiled and walked to his next destination)

Sakiri: Why did I smile? (hitting her head on her locker)

:in counselors' office:

_Shing is sitting down in front of her counselor._

Shing: Mrs. Dang! Everyone is staring at me.

Mrs. Dang: Shing. We went through this seventh and eighth grade year. Please give me one year of freedom. I mean...-

Shing: It burns! It burns! STOP LOOKING AT ME! (runs out of office)

:mrs. chang's socials class:

_Tomo taps Jeuah on his shoulder to get his attention and directs his head as a signal to look at the group of girls chit-chatting and reuniting with old friends._

Tomo: Check out the hotties over there. (then points to shing, meiroh, and two of their friends)

Jeuah: Naw, man, not my type.

_The two boys sit down in the seats at the back of the room. Tomo sits right in front of Jeuah and turns to face him._

Tomo: Not your type? You've got to be kidding me! They're female, same age, and hot. What else is needed? I mean, what _is_ your type?

_Jeuah places his black binder on the desktop. He's had that binder since his dad left his family when he was in the fifth grade. It has a gold, velvety lining around it and his name in bold, gold letters. He opens the binder and pulls out a picture with a girl in it. She has shoulder length hair which is jet black. Her sea blue eyes match lovely with the blue stone that dangle on a necklace around her neck. Her skin complexion is of a tanned white color. Her pearly white teeth looked as if they could have reflected light from the sun rays that were shown in the background. She was sitting on a tire swing that had ropes attached to it that were tied to a, what you'd guess from the picture, large tree._

Jeuah: Her! (he said showing the picture to Tomo)

Tomo: Keiko! Keiko Diaoe! You've got to be kidding me. She's your bestfriend!

Jeuah: Which is exactly why I like her. She knows me better than anyone. I feel like she'll understand me better and be there for me. I mean, who can be better than her. I rather to be with her than to be with a complete stranger or someone I don't even get along with.

Tomo: Whatever man. I still think you're crazy. But it's your life and friendship. You go ahead and screw it up.

Jeuah: See that's your problem. You don't have any possitive thinking inside that empty skull of yours. You're just a walking ad for idiots! But believe me, by the end of the school year, I will have made Keiko Diaoe mine.


End file.
